Water Elementals
Water elementals are, as their name suggests, elementals inhabiting water under different forms. Their bodies are usually very malleable and able to take different appearances. Clouds and Fog Elementals choose to inhabit the multiple tiny droplets of water in suspension in the air, that create fog and clouds. They tend to be rather lazy, drifting quietly in the air, and are generally not very dangerous. Vapor elementals are often confused for air elementals, due to their blurry appearance. They can be described as superheated water elementals who, unlike most of their cousins, love areas that are hotter, though still with adequate moisture. Naiad Naiads are a humanoid species of water elementals, able to alternate at will between liquid and a fully solid form. For some reasons, all of them appear as a feminine figure wearing the exact same white dress in that form, as well as sapphire blue eyes. They are different individuals in figure and size though, but those two elements remain consistent. Naiads stay mostly in their liquid state, hidden in a pond, and are usually shy and secretive beings. They like to keep to themselves as much as possible and rarely venture outside of their home. They are not defenseless though, and can occasionally grow to great size, even though their solid bodies are fragile and can be broken down by a large enough impact. More often than not though, a Naiad's death will be because of accidental drinking by an unwary creature. Like their close namesake, Dryads, Naiads have an interconnected mental network, due to the water cycle. Self-Conscious Cloud A strange and utterly harmless type of cloud elementals. It playfully changes shape the moment someone recognizes exactly whom it's imitating. Village youngsters love to pelt the cloud with names and requests, while romantic couples laying in the grass find them impossible to enjoy. It's believed no one ever managed to engage in a direct conversation with one. Vapyre Vapyres can range from large to small and can take a variety of shapes, but most often a human-shaped one. Due to their turbulent nature though, they only resemble the outline of a human, with barely distinguishable features. Only the larger or older vapyres are able to get a fairly realistic humanoid shape. Any attempt to touch a vapyre will result in you getting scalded. Vapyres are not that aggressive or predatory though, not really needing food to sustain themselves, as long as there is enough moisture in the air. Vapyres tend to have friendly but hot-blooded personalities. If a vapyre feels like you are annoying, or insulting it, it will likely lash out and you will get a nasty steam burn. When really angered, they can chase the offender quite far, having very vindictive natures. Perhaps this is warranted, due to a strange relationship with some of the more primitive societies on Felarya. Many of these groups do not have advanced machinery, though some have basic steam engines. However, mining for coal on Felarya being a rather unrealistic venture, an alternative source of steam is needed. What has been found is that, if a powerful enough mage can bind a vapyre, they can be placed in a steam engine and controlled by that mage to power it, giving unlimited power due to the vapyre not dissipating and being constantly looped through the machine. This can be dangerous if the mage ever loses control or dies, though. The vapyre will then burst from the machine in an impressive explosion, and you can bet it will be VERY angry, and start taking revenge on its captors. It is rumored some people have actually befriended vapyres who do such tasks willingly, but that is fairly rare. Fighting a vapyre is difficult due to their speed and intangible nature. One way to do it is using a powerful ice magic to either turn one into a block of ice, or to cool the vapyre down; it will condense in to a liquid form, in which it is helpless and inert. It will not be able to move again until it is heated and begins to turn back in to steam. Be warned though, some vapyres can start to heat themselves up naturally. Kachydon Kachydons are legendary creatures found only in the purest and most crystalline waters, or those highly charged in magic such as the Lake of souls. Elusive beings, they almost never show themselves, unless the person seeking them find themselves in a perfectly calm and contemplative state of mind, which seem to appeal to the elemental. Moreover it is said that if you actively seek a Kachydon, you most likely won't find one. They appear as watery doubles of the creature who see them, surrounded by an extraordinarily aura of serenity. They communicate through telepathy. Those who get the rare chance of meeting a Kachydon usually decline to share their experience, saying it's personal and simply impossible to describe. It's definitely a life-changing encounter though, leading those people to drop their old ways of life and to seek wisdom. *Credits goes to Silent-eric for the self-conscious cloud, to Jaette-troll for the Vapyres, and to Malnorm for Naiads. Category:Elemental Types